A night worth remembering
by addicted-mb
Summary: EM/JJ Femslash, one-off - one possibility of how the two could start things off!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Night Worth Remembering...

**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** K  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.

**Authors Notes:** I've finally got my Internet back up and in my new house. Whilst it's been off, I've been writing a few one offs - this being one of them. There's no smut, just a beginning of JJ/Em - how it could be! I'm a little unsure of it, so let me know what you think. I guess it also could be turned into a couple of sequels at some point. Thanks for reading!

*******

"Up for drinks tonight, chickadee?"

Emily looked up at her desk and smiled as a well-manicured hand belonging to the one-and-only blonde woman softly pinched at the flesh on her shoulder and rubbed.

"Sure thing, Garcia!"

"Hot stuff? You and the Doc joining us?" Eyes clearly visible now as she poked her glasses down off her nose.

"What's a night on the town without me, beautiful?"

Grinning at Morgan, Garcia began turning only to bump into JJ.

"Well precious, you were next on my list! Drinks. Tonight. You. Me. Morgan. Reid. Oh, and the lovely Prentiss." Garcia with a raised eyebrow peaked over her glasses with bright, red lips grinning.

JJ's heart fluttered at the mention of the brunette and just nodded and smiled.

"Perfect! See you all in an hour then!"

The blonde hurried back to her office to finish off some last minute updates for Hotch.

Emily smiled as she caught the eye of the other blonde, who had quickly forgot her real reason for coming out of her office and blushed. She turned quickly and walked back to her office, leaving the brunette to frown at the scene that just took place.

Confused at the reaction, she crumpled her face before shaking it off and putting her own head back down to complete her own report.

***

"Ready guys?"

Emily looked up to the quirky blonde with her brightly coloured bag in hand.

"I'll just get our lovely liaison, otherwise, we'll never get her away from that desk…"

Emily switched off her monitor and closed the report she was finishing off. Picking up her own bag, Morgan announced, "Let's get this show on the road! Are Hotch and Rossi joining us?"

"No, both have other plans tonight, I'm afraid. It's just us troops, but I'm sure we can make it a night worth remembering, hey girls?" Garcia cheekily looked over to both JJ and Emily, both responding with an, "Ooh yeah!"

Chuckling at the response, they all headed to the bar down the road.

***

Morgan and Reid rushed to the pools table to get in line for a game, whilst JJ headed for the darts board finding some guys to play against, leaving Emily and Garcia sitting at a table with their drinks.

Emily took a sip of her drink as Garcia disrupted the brunette's distant stare at JJ, who was thumping two guys at darts. "So….Emily..?" Emily broke her stare to look at Garcia. "How long before you do something about it?"

"Huh, wha-?"

Cutting the brunette off, "Don't deny it, Em! The whole time we've been here, you've been staring at our lovely liaison in the corner over there." She nodded her head in JJ's direction.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Garcia!"

At that moment, a blonde-haired six-foot tall man appeared at their table, leaving both girls to raise their eyebrows at each other.

"Excuse me, ladies! I was just wondering if I could buy you two a drink?"

"I have a better idea, …?" The brunette spoke, glancing at Garcia and scheming a way of getting out of their previous conversation.

"Joe, Joe Landbridge," he smiled.

"Well, Joe. How about we make a b-line to the dance floor? You do dance, don't you?" Prentiss smiled warmly.

Joe nodded and opened his hand welcoming Emily's into it, before pulling her towards the dance floor. Garcia just shook her head, as she noted JJ glancing over to the dance floor at Emily and the man holding her hand, frowning.

Joe and Emily bounced around on the dance floor to the rock music being played. She smiled as their eyes met each other, trying to enjoy the music. He leant down and whispered in her ear, nodding as he offered her a drink, as she continued bopping on the floor.

JJ glanced over once more to see Emily by herself on the dance floor and smiled, as she saw the brunette swinging carefree with her eyes closed.

_God, she looks beautiful._

The song changed to a slow song and Emily began swaying seductively. JJ swallowed hard and stared at the scene on the dance floor. The brunette's hips swayed as she placed her hands on the outside of her thighs beginning to feel their way up to her curvaceous hips.

JJ's mouth was dry as the guys nudged her, "You're up, JJ! I do think though, this is the last game of you whooping our ass! How about we buy you a drink afterwards?"

The blonde smiled graciously at them and threw the last of her darts hitting the bullseye, "A drink sounds great, guys, how about we take it over to our table? My friend seems to be on her lonesome."

"Fantastic!"

Joining Garcia, she nodded towards Emily and Joe. "Who's the guy?"

"His name's Joe, Emily asked him out for a dance. They're looking quite the comfy couple there, aren't they?"

JJ stared at the two, as Emily got closer to the blonde head male. JJ did not notice the blonde staring at her, or, the question posed to her. Garcia smirked.

"Earth to JJ! You know you could have that, if you wanted?"

"Ugh! No thanks, Garcia! I'm over males right now!"

"JJ, sweets! I'm not talking about the delectable male there - although I'd like some of him," Garcia grinned, " I'm talking about our lovely brunette, Miss Prentiss!"

"Huh!" JJ blushed as she realised what Garcia had just said to her, "Garcia where did that come from?"

JJ stared over at Emily, seeing her take a sip of her drink and smiling at Joe.

"Don't be denying it, JJ! I've seen the way you to look at each other. I've also seen the way you react with each other, all that subtle teasing of light touches and who knows what else. Come on, JJ I'm not blind!"

Quite flustered at being outed, "Well I think that you're right about one thing, Garcia…"

Clapping her hands madly, "Yeah! You're finally admitting it! Thank God, I thought…"

Cutting her off, JJ responded, "Those two do look they are hitting it off quite well! Whatever you think about our feelings, it seems it's only one way!"

Garcia sighed and rolled her eyes, as the two men that were playing darts with JJ, returned with drinks for everyone.

Smiling, Garcia whispered in one of their ears and grabbed his hand, leaving JJ with the other guy.

"Should we?" He nodded towards the dance floor.

Hiding her disappointment, she quickly smiled and joined them on the dance floor.

***

Before long, the group were dancing together, laughing and all were enjoying themselves. Scheming to herself, Garcia dragged herself over to JJ dancing together, putting on a show for the guys. Taking note, Emily whispered something to Joe and joined the group.

Garcia turned and continued dancing with her back to JJ, raising her arms above her head. After lowering her arms, she grabbed JJ's and dragged her to meet Emily. The three of them then put on a show for the guys around them. JJ locked eyes with Emily and began dancing seductively as Garcia withdrew herself from between them, pushing the two closer, before joining the males in the circle.

Both girls began feeling awkward as their skin touched. Emily smiled clumsily as she brought her hand up and brushed some invisible hair from her face. JJ realising she needed to keep the façade up, continued dancing seductively up and down Emily.

As the music changed, the girls all realised Emily's favourite song came on. She always seemed to be humming it at work at the most inopportune times. Noting JJ was comfortable, Emily decided to close her eyes and began relaxing to the music, enjoying herself. With her eyes closed, she did not notice that she'd moved herself awfully close to the blonde, until she was brushing up against her.

JJ, not wanting to react or make an issue of it, continued dancing and brought her hands to Emily's waist as she enjoyed the moment. The hold caused Emily to open her eyes to blue facing her and noticed the seductive smile on her face.

It was like both girls had a light click on in their heads.

Here, right in front of them, was what they had been longing for.

Everyone else disappeared around them, as JJ and Emily locked eyes and hearts began beating fast.

Emily brought her hands to JJ's back. Moving them up and down feeling the curves of JJ, who responded by shivering and Emily smiled.

Garcia smiled as she dragged the guys away into a new circle and left the girls to themselves. She now had three boys to choose from!

Both Emily and JJ did not seem to notice though, and slowly leant their faces to an inch apart, feeling each other's breath on the other.

"JJ…" She breathed huskily and pulled her in closer.

"Em…" JJ closed her eyes and tilted her lips to break the distance between them.

Lips finally touching softly, they parted for a short moment before bringing them together for a much more deeper, passionate kiss.

"Whooop! Whoooop! Go girls! Finally!" Garcia yelled out, but was totally ignored as the girls continued exploring each other's mouths on the dance floor. Shrugging her shoulders, Garcia continued dancing with the three guys on the dance floor.

Pulling apart, Emily moaned, "I've been wanting to do that for ages!"

"Mmmmm…. well I wouldn't have been disappointed," JJ smiled dreamily, "I've been wanting to do something similar for a while now too!"

"Ugh! So we've both just done nothing about it! Hmm, well least it's out there now!" Emily pecked at JJ and smiled at the positive response from the blonde. "What do you think about heading out of here to somewhere a bit more secluded?"

Looking over to Garcia, they both noticed how much fun the girl was having with all the boy's attention.

"Well Garcia seems to be doing ok for herself and the boys won't notice us slip out," JJ nodded towards the boys who were in their second game with two other guys. "Sounds good to me!"

Grabbing their belongings both girls headed out hand-in-hand, ready to take their feelings further.

It was definitely a night to remember…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Night Worth Remembering Part 2

Author: addicted-mb  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairings: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
Ratings: K  
Disclaimers: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.

Authors Notes: Hmm...ok! Here's the next chapter of this. I'm not entirely happy with this, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Let me know what you think. I'll be posting some updates on the other ones soon.

***

﻿Emily moaned as she woke to the phone ringing. Twisting over, she clumsily grabbed it.

Answering the phone with her normal one-liner, "Prentiss," she heard laughter at the other end.

"I knew it!"

"Garcia," moaned Emily opening one eye to check the time, "why are you calling me on a Saturday early? What the hell?"

"Actually, I was calling JJ this bright and early Saturday morning."

"Huh?!?"

It took a few seconds before Garcia's words sank in.

"Oh shit!"

Garcia laughed down the line.

Emily, who was now fully awake, opened her eyes and peaked over at a dead-to-the-world blonde haired beauty, naked next to her. She peaked down under the sheets, at her own body and noticed the lack of clothes also on her.

"Em, hon?"

"Sorry Garcia! I totally forgot about last night!"

"Mmm, well I'm guessing our lovely liaison is yet to open her eyes this morning either? Leave her be, but I'm expecting the full details later on. How about we catch up for a late lunch and you both can fill me in on the details? Around 2, Nosh Cafe. See you then, chickadee!"

"Garc-," before she could finish the blonde had hung up the phone, before she could knock back the catch up.

Sighing, she looked over at the blonde in her bed and smiled at the soft rise and fall of her chest.

_God, she is amazing!_

Emily settled back down and it was not long before she fell asleep once more.

***

A couple of hours later, Emily awoke to blue eyes staring at her.

"Good Morning, Agent Prentiss!"

She smiled at the blonde as lips met hers.

"Good Morning."

"Did I hear a phone go off or was I dreaming?"

Emily pecked at JJ's lips before responding, "Yep! And I accidentally answered your phone thinking it was mine!"

JJ let out a gasp, "What? Who answered? Not Hotch?"

Seeing the blonde was beginning to stress, Emily rubbed her arms.

"It's fine! It was Garcia checking up on us!"

She hit Emily on her backside playfully.

"Oi. What was that for?" Emily cried out rubbing her backside.

"You know exactly what that was for!"

"I'm not into kink or S & M, Jennifer...." Emily smirked as she saw JJ roll her eyes at her.

Emily twisted over and pecked at Jennifer as she got out of the bed.

"Coffee?"

JJ smiled affectionately at the brunette, "Do you really need to ask?"

Smirking again, Emily retorted, "Yes, it wasn't really a question but more of a statement. Two coffees coming up! Oh, and Garcia is meeting us for brunch!"

JJ sighed as the brunette headed out the door.

Last night was fun and she wanted nothing more than to be with Emily, but rather than enjoying the newness of their relationship with no one to worry about but themselves, they were about to endeavour on much more than that.

Yes Garcia brought them together, but being in the public and being open to the team, their family, was a whole different story.

JJ closed her eyes to block the thoughts out and relish the alone time with Emily a little longer.

****

As the aroma of fresh, nutty and chocolate brew filled the air, JJ opened her eyes immediately to the hand in front of her eagerly accepting the caffeine.

"Oh, thanks Em! You certainly know the way to a girl's heart!"

Emily grinned at the response.

Silence hit the room, as both girls savoured the hit of caffeine into their system.

"Wow, you make a good coffee! Maybe I should come here more often!"

"Well, I won't be disappointed with that. You are welcome to stay over any time you like. Last night....". Emily wandered off dreamily.

JJ smiled before taking another sip and frowning.

Emily reached earth once again and noticed the frown on the blonde's face, "Jayj?"

She looked up at Emily, "Hmm?"

"What's the matter?" she rubbed the blondes shoulder awaiting a response.

JJ collected her thoughts before responding, "I, I loved this...us."

It was Emily's turn to frown.

_I hope she's not regretting last night._

JJ grabbed Emily's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm just thinking about what is going to happen after this morning. After we head outside your doors and into the real world. The world where we catch killers, and, where we work with a family, a family that is not meant to have relations with each other."

Emily smiled and JJ returned a confused smile. "Sorry, the coffee definitely woke you up with a bang, hey?"

"Jayj, this," she grasped the blonde's hand and lifted it up, "is so new! Ok, so Garcia knows, but I'm sure the boys have no idea. And, whilst I know how I really feel about you, us…I do think we need some time to just get comfortable with it a little more before any more of our family find out!"

Emily looked into blue eyes and saw what she knew was want and desire.

Blue eyes leaned forward and brought their lips together for a soft welcoming kiss before leaning back with closed eyes and a smile.

"Hmm well in that case, you may not be able to get rid of me from here! Wonderful company, great coffee...what more can a girl ask for?"

"Mmmm," Emily seductively leaning into the blonde and once she reached the girls lips she whispered," how 'bout this?" Lips touched and mouths opened allowing tongues to explore and tussle with the other. The moment became very heated, quickly and Emily withdrew hearing a little whimper from the blonde.

She smiled at JJ and grabbed her hand. "As much as I'd like to continue this here, I do think we need to make a move to the bathroom. Otherwise, well never meet Garcia in time. I reckon we can continue this in the shower though."

****

"Finally! I thought you two lovebirds might have not been able to get yourself away from the bedroom, especially after last night's disappearance!"

The two girls both blushed and looked down.

"Oh come on girls, we're all grown ups here and, really, it's about time that you two acted on your feelings! So tell me, are we now a lovely couple or what? Have we seen the way?"

"Garcia!" JJ gasped, trying to recover her colour.

Emily grasped JJ's hand and squeezed, not saying a word.

Eyes like a hawk, Garcia noticed the simple gesture and smiled knowingly. "Me thinks I might not be far off," waving her hands around as if she was gazing into a crystal ball.

"We'd appreciate it, if this would stay between us girls for now, Penelope," Emily responded.

"Of course my new awesome cute couple!" she clapped her hands excitedly at the prospect of being the first to know of the new event.

"So girls?" The quirky blonde grabbed her straw and took a sip watching two pairs of eyes on her.

"When are the wedding bells?" She grinned as they both sighed.


End file.
